The Energy Beast
|image =HB Goji ep 06 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Energy Beast |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =6 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Energy Beast is the sixth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up at a Solar Energy Plant in Arizona where two of its workers, Nelik and Martin are converting their energy from Today's supply of Sunlight into the Sundance Mesa Dam. During so, a Meteor crashes out of the sky and lands nearby the Solar Energy Plant. Nelik and Martin go to investigate the Meteorite's Crater, only to find nothing inside the Crater. They also take notice of a set of Footprints at lead into two Pine Trees. Taking nothing from the strange occurrence, Nelik and Martin leave. After they leave however, one of the Trees begins to glow until it changes its shape to resemble that of a centipede-like monster: The Energy Beast. The next day, the Calico Crew is seen entering the Sundance Mesa Dam through a river known as "The Big Silty." The Calico Crew reaches the Dam and Quinn shows Pete how the Fish of the Big Silty get back up stream through the Dam's "step-ladder." As they observe the event, Brock also notices the Energy Beast as well at the top of the Dam. Majors calls upon Godzilla, while the Energy Beast attacks the Dam's Turbines, growing bigger and stronger from the Turbines' Electrical output. Godzilla arrives and climbs to the top of the Dam to confront the Energy Beast, where the two monsters battle, unaware that their combined weight is causing the Dam to cave in. During the fight, the Energy Beast strikes Godzilla with a Ball of pure energy, which stuns the Monster King long enough for the Energy Beast to make its escape. In his stunned state, Godzilla begins acting unusual, climbing down the Dam, and standing around in a daze. With the help of Godzooky's calling, Godzilla wakes from his Daze and notices the Dam about to burst open. Fortunately, Godzilla manages to save the Dam by melding the cracks in it with his Lasers. Later, the Calico Crew meet up with Nelik and Martin, where they learn of the appearance of the Meteor from last night. Believing that the Energy Beast and the Meteor's appearances are connecting, the Calico Crew and both Scientists go to investigate the Meteorite's Crater. Along the way, the Scientists show the Calico Crew the mirror that helps power their Solar Energy Plant. Arriving at the Crater, the Scientists notice that one of the Trees from last night is gone, revealing that the Energy Beast came from the Meteor and disguised itself as a Tree to hide from them. Suddenly, Martin receives a call from Nelik, informing them of some trouble at Mesa City's Power Plant. Upon returning to the Solar Energy Plant, the Calico Crew is shocked to see that Godzilla is attacking the Power Plant! With Godzilla endangering People (and unusually sporting an electrical Aura around himself,) the Calico Crew goes off in their Helicopter to try and reason with their big friend. However despite Majors, Quinn, and Pete trying to reach out to him, Godzilla angrily brushes them off, even swatting away at Godzooky! Realizing that Godzilla won't listen to them, they try the next option. Working together with Nelik and Martin, the scientists shut down all the power to the Power Plant. With the Power Plant no longer operational, Godzilla leaves, destroying everything in his path in his quest for more energy. Knowing that Godzilla with try to feed on Energy again, the Calico Crew learns from Nelik and Martin to their horror that Godzilla's next target with be the Crescent Beach Nuclear Reactor. Sending Pete and Godzooky away, the rest of the Calico Crew go off to try and find a way to stop Godzilla, but are too late as Godzilla arrives at the same time as they do. Unknown to the Calico Crew, Pete and Godzooky don't listen to them and arrive on the scene of Godzilla's next attack. Hoping to snap Godzilla back to his senses like before, Godzooky calls out to him again. Rather than snapping Godzilla out of his rampage, Godzooky's call alerts a second Godzilla, who rises out of the Ocean! The Two Godzillas battle on the shore while the Calico Crew looks on in shock that there are two Godzillas, and are also clueless as to which one is the real one. Hoping to debunk who the real Godzilla is, Godzooky takes off and tries to reason with them both as they are fighting. During the fight, the Electrical one strikes Godzooky and knocks him to the ground, but before anymore harm can come to Godzooky, the other Godzilla grabs him up and places him on a cliff ledge, revealing that he's the real one. During the fight, the real Godzilla tries to grapple with the fake Godzilla, only to wind up being buried beneath a rock slide, while the Fake Godzilla retreats, heading back to the Sundance Mesa Dam to recharge. Godzilla quickly frees himself from the Rock Slide and is in pursuit of the Fake. During the chase, the Fake Godzilla is tricked by the Solar Plant's Mirror (which is being operated by the Calico Crew and the scientists,) believing it to be another Godzilla. As the Fake Godzilla destroys the mirror, the distraction allows the real Godzilla to grab the fake and grapple with it. While being held, the Fake Godzilla reveals itself to be none other than the Energy Beast, having disguised itself as Godzilla! With no more energy, and exhausted from its battles against Godzilla, the Energy Beast shrinks in size and flees into the Meteorite Crater. When Godzilla looks into the crater, he notices the Energy Beast climbing into a Spaceship, revealing that the Energy Beast was an Alien. Godzilla then promptly disposes of the Energy Beast by grabbing its Spaceship and hurling it back into Space, where the alien will do no harm ever again. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Energy Beast Gallery to be added Trivia *to be added. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour